


Rebuild

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: Separated from Killua and without his Nen, a distraught Gon, still wrapped up in self-doubt and regret, has been seeing a certain magician.**This is an alternate ending for Extirpate**





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extirpate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415742) by [ContrivedCircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus). 



> This is an alternate story/ending for Extirpate. If you aren't into the whole gore/violence thing, then this is the version for you!

The hotel is rather lavish, and beyond what Gon would normally select for himself and Killua. However, on the nights that Hisoka visits, the hunter goes all out.  
It is a small room with one queen sized bed against the middle of one wall. The duvet is puffy and white, soft against his skin, though likely to be disrupted in the midst of their destructive copulation. The walls are a soft brown, the carpet, a patterned ruby. Lining the ceiling are soft studio lights, their focus perfectly illuminating the room, giving Gon an arousing view of Hisoka’s features, of the thick muscles wrapped tightly around his body.

A quiet moan draws from between Gon’s lips, one hand coming to run through Hisoka’s red locks as the jester’s tongue continues to explore his cock. Two of Hisoka’s fingers thrust slowly into the boy’s lubed entrance, accustomed to the sensation of the Gon tightening around him. It is the same as it has been for months, or perhaps a year at this point. From the initial, liquor laced kiss, to the first howl of pleasure Gon had given up. There are only two things  _ missing _ now; the virginal blush of embarrassment, and the fire which used to always alight those large, brown eyes.   
Gon is sensitive to Hisoka’s touch, his body twitching beneath the slide of Hisoka’s hand over his tanned stomach. However, he is excited, and less afraid to show it now that his embarrassment has finally left him. Although the jester never tires of the pleasure provided by Gon’s body, his thoughts have begun to question the exact  _ value _ remaining.   
It is a small repose, a momentary stillness in which they both sink deep into the warmth of thoughtless action. They are hands and teeth, they are touch and feeling, they are the moans spread like silk throughout the room.   


Hisoka’s strangely warm thoughts are not reflected in his gaze, nor in his touch. Instead, his fingers continue to curl inside Gon’s body, pressing against his prostate and further teasing the already edged hunter. The boy’s hands pull at the fluffy duvet, wrinkling it’s surface as his toes curl in pleasure. Gon has grown these past few years, his body more mature than when Hisoka had initially laid eyes on him. However, the magician had always wanted Gon to mature in many more ways as well, most of which are no longer possible without the use of his Nen. Despite this hurdle, the jester has begun to idly toy with a thought lately, one not  _ guaranteed _ to get Gon’s Nen back, but one at least guaranteed to  _ amuse _ him.   
  
Brown eyes come to rest on a small, rustic, white corner table to his right. A bouquet of carefully arranged pink flowers sit within a round vase. His eyes focus hard on it, a weak attempt at willing himself to hold out longer. Although, it feels impossible when faced with Hisoka’s skillful tongue and fingers. The jester has learned his body well enough to know what will set him over the edge, although Gon remains adamant to resist. After spending his childhood training to become a Hunter, a task like this should be nothing.   
  
As though punishing Gon for holding out, Hisoka thrusts his fingers in deeper, rubbing more pointedly against his prostate as his tongue slips around the boy’s throbbing cock. Golden eyes now narrow at Gon, the hand which had been resting on the hunter’s pelvis now presses firmly down before sliding back up Gon’s abdomen towards his chest.   
It is maybe dirty that Hisoka and him are doing such a thing mere hours before Killua will arrive. However, Gon has already spoken with the hotel staff about having the bedding replaced before then, otherwise, they would surely have a fight if the Zoldyck found about what Hisoka and him had been doing.

Gon’s hands come to rest atop Hisoka’s hand which is still pressed to his chest, letting out another moan as the jester’s tongue begins focus purely on the head of his engorged dick. He is at the mercy of the magician’s tongue, craving more with each thread of his being. Masturbating can never compare to the engulfing flame of Hisoka’s mouth wrapped around his cock, or the electricity of his touch as his hands aggressively explore his body. Hisoka is more of an  _ experience _ than a partner.

Between them, there is heat, the depths of their concupiscence coming to fruition in the form of static. There is an underlying hunger, a fiery desire lacing each stroke of Hisoka’s tongue, each thrust of his fingers. It is not quite like all the other times they have done this, Gon is aware of this much. However, the thick haze of his arousal prevents his tongue from acting on his thoughts, instead, he moans again as he cums at last.   
  
The jester slows his previously thrusting fingers, his tongue unmoving as he swallows Gon’s cum without any shame. It used to embarrass the hunter to see Hisoka swallowing something so dirty, although now it only further fans the flame of their impending conflagration.   
  
With the overwhelming pleasure now under control, the teen regains control of his tongue, willing his mouth to form the question he has had sitting since this began.   
“That was… better than usual… wow… Uhm… Where did you learn that?” Gon’s voice is bit exasperated, the after-effects of his powerful orgasm still sending sparks through his body.   
The magician’s eyes raise to meet Gon’s, those golden eyes are better described as honey within this moment. A deep, dripping of salacious warmth encapsulates Gon’s own heated gaze. Slowly pulling his mouth off of the boy’s cock, Hisoka wipes his lips with the back of one hand, his fingers still sunken deeply within Gon’s tight hole.   
  
“Hmm? That’s a strange question. You’ve never questioned my technique before~.”   
  
A smile lifts Hisoka’s lips, his fingers beginning to slowly thrust again as he observes the teen’s expression. In the back of his mind, the flames viciously dance. Each small reaction granted to him by the hunter sent sparks of electricity through his body. When it comes to Gon, he is covetous, he is a hedonist. If only for that smooth skin interrupted by scars, for the gasped voice of his moans, the magician can imagine nothing more than possessing the hunter as intimately as possible.   
  
“You’re always good… great… amazing… but that was different…”   
  
The jester’s fingers slip out of the stretched hole, his gaze raking over the view of Gon’s legs bent and spread before him, his hands resting against his scarred chest as he observes Hisoka. There is no cocoon of Nen, there is no fiery passion in his gaze, there is only curiosity and subtle determination. Gon’s breathtaking flame burns that much hotter.   
  
“Why don’t you worry about what  _ else _ I’ll do you instead~.” The strain formerly present in Hisoka’s touch is no longer there. As if pointing out his mistake were the key, he runs one hand up Gon’s leg, rounding his knee as he looks over the body presented to him. There are many things on his mind at this moment, one of which being his urge to see just how  _ loud _ Gon can be whilst in the throes of pleasure.

Removing his hand from the joint, Hisoka shifts onto his knees, crawling on-top of Gon until their faces are level. The familiar, prurient gaze of Gon as he looks up at him causes his cock to throb with impatience. There is one thing the jester wants to do for certain, he will lay claim to this body once more, he will wrap the boy so tightly with pleasure that he cannot so much as  _ move _ without orgasming.   
  
Their lips meet in an explosion of hunger and static. Hisoka’s thighs press to the back of Gon’s just before the jester’s hands begin to push Gon’s knees against his chest. The position fully exposes the teen to his discretion, saturating his gaze with concupiscence as he looks over the muscular body. The teen should always be exposed in this way, he should always be presented for Hisoka’s adventurous hands and rough thrusts. The toy he is now is not the same toy he was before. Gon is special.

Gon is his.   
  
As their tongues intertwine, Hisoka begins to grind his swollen cock against the hunter’s ass, prolonging their flame just a bit longer. It is difficult for him to avoid rushing into this. It’s not as though Hisoka is not practiced nor is he some hormone driven teen such as Gon. However, the boy’s body taunts him, pulls at him, it pleads for destruction at the magician’s hands, it responds vividly to his every touch.   
  
The teen feels drunk on pleasure, warmth spreading throughout his core as he feels the shaft of Hisoka’s thick cock rubbing against his entrance. If he were so inclined, he might beg the magician to put it in, to provide him the release his body has been craving in their weeks of separation. If Gon sat down and gave it more thought, he might come to the conclusion that they are more than sex partners, he might come to the conclusion that he bares unrequited feelings of attachment to the jester. It’s not acceptable, nor is it something Hisoka would ever return to him. Gon keeps a tight leash on his feelings, after parting ways with Killua, he found himself unable to bear the pain of attachment. Hisoka will never leave him because he will never be his.   
  
Except for in these moments.   
  
Killua and Gon had only been children, the idea of having sex had not been on their minds, especially not with each other. Though, now that he’s older, Gon realized he would have enjoyed warm nights spent tossing in the sheets like this with Killua. Maybe Killua would have stayed if Gon had shown him more comfort, more closeness.   
  
“Gon~.” Hisoka’s voice speaks low in his ear, his lips now trailing down his neck, there is a passionate desire, a titillation gnawing at his every move. Hisoka is suddenly burning with excitement, eager to further indulge himself with the teen’s body..   
One of the magician’s hands travels up Gon’s frame, his fingertips meeting the bumps of old scars as he feels over the warm skin. Beneath him, the hunter shivers.   
  
“Hisoka, put it in…”   
Gon’s voice is broken up by a breathy moan, his eyes slightly glazed as his cock stands at attention once more. Reaching up, his hands come to wind around Hisoka’s back, nails dragging softly over his skin. The teen is the epitome of Hisoka’s desires. That is why the jester finds himself so thoroughly drunk on Gon’s expression. That is why he finds it difficult to resist touching the boy even during the times they are merely out for dinner. That is why Hisoka could never stay away despite the displeasure which used to cross Gon’s face as his eyes settled upon the magician’s. __  
__  
_                                                                                                                           ‘I can’t wait.♤’ _ __  
__  
The flame grows hotter, catching the end of Hisoka’s thoughts, burning in his gaze and beneath his hand. Inside his chest, his heart pounds with excitement, he is vivified by the meal and by his absolute domination of Gon. The past five years have all led up to this. Although he would have far preferred the promised fight, the one which had been certain to entertain him far more than any before, he never tires of the reactions his touches can evoke.   
Hisoka brings one hand to his own cock, gripping himself firmly around the base as he guides the head against Gon’s ass. The hunter is already prepped, lube shines against the studio lights surrounding them. However, the boy’s impatience is what truly, deeply captures the magician’s attention. In their prior encounters, he had the luxury to look upon a deeply blushed face, Gon’s gaze averted despite his legs being spread. Their intimate encounters had always taken on a far dirtier tone with the virginal boy’s shyness. Those earlier experiences are the reason why, now, this exposure of Gon’s knee’s against his chest, his face flushed with concupiscence, it does not force Hisoka’s desire in the same way as before.   


This is different.

Holding himself tightly, he begins to push himself through the tight ring of muscles, golden eyes focused on the way Gon’s expression changes from anticipation, to drunken desperation. His eyebrows knit, lips parting as the blush deepens. The deeper Hisoka’s cock gets, the more Gon’s expression changes. The subtle tensing of various muscles, the slight lift of his mouth or tighter purse of his lips, all of it is carefully watched by the jester. Gon is beautiful, but no longer a beauty worthy of crushing. Instead, he is handy to have when Hisoka demands relief, or when he merely needs a second person to accompany him to dinner.   
  
Hisoka presses one hand on Gon’s knee, holding the bent joint against the hunter’s chest as his other hand reaches for his cell phone resting on the bed nearby. Since they initially began this, Hisoka has always taken photos, his tokens for personal use, amusement. It is sometimes many weeks or months between when they can meet-up like this, so the photographs and videos are small things meant to hold him over.   
  
Today is no different in that aspect.   
  
Gon no longer shys away from the camera lense, his trust in Hisoka having escalated over the months. The hunter holds still as Hisoka’s camera shutter sounds, the lense focused on Gon’s face, on his own cock half-buried inside Gon’s stretched hole, and on those eyes baring the sheer static of their encounter.   
  
A moan fills the room, Gon spreads his legs wider as Hisoka’s cock sinks even deeper, he knows the pleasure which will be awarded to him, he is no better than Hisoka. It is probably due to the magician’s influence that the boy has become something of a hedonist himself. Although he still works as a hunter performing smaller tasks not necessarily requiring Nen, he is more forthright in his overindulgence of carnal sin. Many times, Gon has been the one to approach Hisoka, to present him with a hotel key, to cast him a look just long enough to alight the flame between them.   
  
“I always forget how big you are.” The boy complains as Hisoka thumbs across his phone screen.    
  
“That’s because you’re still very small.” Hisoka lifts his gaze from his phone, long enough to smile at Gon. He is teasing him, making fun of the fact that the boy has only gained a couple inches in height over the past five years.   
  
“I’m not, you’re just really tall.” Although Gon purses his lips in something of a pout, his expression is still thick with the pleasure on his mind. The cum covering his chest has begun to dry, perhaps he is experiencing withdrawals.    
  
“I see, then it’s too bad you are not also really tall.” The magician begins to record Gon rather than taking various photos. Attaching bungee gum to the back of his phone, he points up with one finger, connecting his phone to the ceiling though it hangs about a foot over his head. The angle allows the camera to capture Hisoka’s cock buried in the teen, and Gon’s knitted expression as the jester runs his hands down the hunter’s body once more.  
  
There is a heaviness in his gaze, the excitement having swelled within his chest now threatening to burst free. As sharp, golden eyes relocate to Gon’s, he draws his hips back, withdrawing his dick just enough to have the boy’s lips parting in protest.   
  
As though fighting his desire to complain, Gon presses his lips together again for a moment, his eyes softening again as he reaches up to rest his hands on Hisoka’s hips. The tanned skin contrasts Hisoka’s pale skin, his hands are warm and seeking a return of trust.   
  
“Do you feel good?” Hisoka asks, rolling his hips forward until his cock finally sinks fully into that tight hole. The hunter feels hot around him, his ass gripping his dick as though afraid he will stop fucking him if he loosens even slightly.    
  
“Ahn… You always feel good.”   
  
Gon’s hands are removed from Hisoka’s hips, instead, he grips the pillow behind his head, his gaze filling once more with the haze of arousal, the calm submission to carnal desire. As the boy’s hands tighten on the fluffy pillow, the jester slowly begins to draw his hips back. He didn’t provide the teen much time at all to adjust to his size, however, Gon’s body is abnormally quick to heal. Hisoka is sure the boy can handle the treatment.    
  
The hunter’s eyes draw down between his legs, watching as Hisoka’s thick cock slides out of him. The anticipation has his heart racing, he is thrilled to be part of such a moment, fortunate to be allowed to feel such pleasure. Killua might be angry with him for it, but Killua has not felt anything quite like this. Hisoka’s cock always fills up the emptiness inside of him, it reaches all the places inside of him yearning to be touched, all the places which shoot sparks of pleasure throughout his body. Even if Hisoka presented the opportunity to Killua, Gon finds himself certain that he would not want to share. He is selfish, impulsive, he can become so wrapped up in emotions that he loses himself. If he shares Hisoka with Killua, then what will happen if Hisoka likes Killua more? He’ll lose both of them.   
  
The magician gives an abrupt thrust into Gon, dragging the boy from his depressing thoughts and instead, drawing a choked moan from him. Above him, Hisoka gives a short laugh, pressing his hips firmly against Gon’s ass.    
  
“Now is not the time to be distracted, Gon.”    
  
Hisoka’s voice is low and smooth, his eyes narrowed enough to tell Gon that he is going to be punished for thinking about other things right now. Re-angling his hips, Hisoka thrusts into the hunter’s prostate, his hands coming to rest on the back of teen’s thighs, squeezing them for a moment before he draws one hand back.    
  
The sound of the magician’s palm connecting with Gon’s ass is nearly as bad as the sting. The jester held almost nothing back, striking the hunter with as much force as he felt would be needed to bring him pain.    
“What was that for?!” The boy complains as the jester leans back. Above them, the phone still dangles from a long string of pink bungee gum.    
  
“You’re so cute~. It’s important that you pay attention.”   
  
Hisoka’s words are punctuated by another thrust, his cock once again striking Gon’s prostate. Giving a loud moan in response, the hunter brings his gaze up to the jester’s, uncaring of the camera capturing every second of this.    
  
“I am paying attention.” He mumbles, earning him another loud, painful smack from Hisoka’s open palm.    
  
“Okay-Okay! I’m sorry! Geez!” The side of Gon’s ass is now an angry red, though his own cock still messily drips pre-cum with the same arousal as always. Perhaps he somewhat enjoys it when Hisoka strikes him like that, though it isn’t something he knows how to put a name to. 

Beginning a quick, rough pace inside of Gon, Hisoka leans forward again. His body towers over the hunter’s, blocking the view of his camera as he presses his lips against Gon’s. The arousal between them is blatant in the messy, hot mixture of tongue and teeth. The teen’s thrilled tongue freely explores Hisoka’s, tasting him as the jester’s cock messes him up inside. It really feels enormous pressed firmly against his hole. The pleasure builds up inside of his chest, tingling his fingers and toes, bringing his spine to curve and moans to meet Hisoka’s open mouth.    


Hisoka is quieter than Gon in bed, in terms of moans that is. However, on occasion he releases the deep sounds of his own pleasure, his voice vibrating against the boy’s teeth as the bed rocks in time with his thrusts. Although the hunter wanted to question why he hadn’t always been doing this, why he hadn’t experienced Hisoka’s body until a year ago, he knows the answer.   
  
He wasn’t ready yet.    
  
The magician who had always frightened him, shaken him to the very core; had always spoken about Gon’s maturity. He was never ready, despite all the training he did, Hisoka never seemed to view Gon as a worthy partner. 

Until he lost his Nen. 

When Gon fell to his weakest, when his mind had become a messy cluster of self-doubt and regret, when his body had expended all that it could and he no longer found himself able to call upon the energy for which he had so much potential… That is when Hisoka appeared.

That is when Hisoka’s hand first traced down his body, when his mouth first met Gon’s, when his tongue first tasted his skin. 

The explosion of pleasure, the unfelt titillation, the way the magician unraveled his self-doubt and forced him to continue on the same path despite his weakness. The heat and desperation of those moments had not left him. Even now, as the magician’s cock roughly stretches his ass, as their tongues mix with such heat, he subconsciously reaches toward the jester. 

Although Hisoka’s intentions may not be good, although he may not forever be an option for release or repose, Gon wants to grab onto anything he can to escape the unbearable loneliness.

Hisoka came when Killua left, when Killua  _ replaced _ him.

Even if it is only temporary… he is thankful.  
****  
Gon moans again against Hisoka’s mouth, his hands coming to rest on the magician’s sides, holding him as his hips begin to thrust harder into the teen. Colors paint the inside of Gon’s mind, unimaginable pleasure that has his mouth turning away from Hisoka, breaking their kiss so he can speak.    
  
“I’m gonna finish if you don’t slow down!” He cries, pre-cum messily painting his stomach as Hisoka’s gaze side-eyes the teen.    
A smile crosses his lips, a small show of his teeth before the jester leans in again, nipping at Gon’s neck, licking at it. He doesn’t slow his pace, nor does he reangle to avoid messing the boy up. The hunter’s moans are his favorite part, the way he can hear his voice cracking beneath the pleasure, the way he can hear him drowning in it.    
  
“Ahn--H-Hisoka! I’m g-nn-gonna!”   
  
Gon curls one fist against his face, as though hiding his expression as he cums with Hisoka’s hips still pounding against him, his cock still roughly exploring his ass. The pleasure is as immense as always, it swallows him up, wraps him with an array of sensations indescribable through usual means. His fingers and toes curl, his head twisting away from Hisoka’s as he moans into the feeling.    
Within the moments Gon is encapsulated by his pleasure, Hisoka leans back, his thrusts changing in speed and angle as he forces Gon’s legs to spread wider. The hunter can feel the magician’s cock throbbing inside of him, he can feel the hot cum filling him, his attention divided between that sensation and the force of Hisoka’s unrestrained moans surrounding him. This is the explosive moment, the true fire that blazes, the conflagration. Though their purposes for using each other differ, the heat of this moment is not lost on either of them.   
  
The moments after are dedicated to cleaning up. Hisoka withdraws his dick slowly from Gon’s hole, freeing his phone from the bungee gum before saving the recording. Gon never asks what he does with the videos, though he knows Hisoka saves them for personal use.    
  
“Killua is coming soon isn’t he?” Hisoka asks, his eyes glued to his phone screen as he catches up on missed texts and other alerts.    
  
“Uh yeah… We’re supposed to hang out tomorrow…” Gon is sitting up in the bed now, one knee bent with his chin resting atop it. They are comfortable, non-combative, there is no pressure or threat, Gon feels he can relax.    
  
“I see… I’ll be in town for a few more days. There’s a restaurant I think you would like. The night after tomorrow, I’ll come pick you up.”    
  
The magician lowers his phone into his lap, crossing his legs before turning his attention to Gon once more. His eyes, something about the way he looks at Gon, if Killua weren’t coming, he would beg Hisoka to fuck him one more time.    
  
Instead, he swallows the knot in his throat. He does not tell Hisoka that he’s nervous to see Killua, or that they haven’t seen each other since they separated at the World Tree.    
  
“Okay, I’ll still be in this hotel. Killua should be gone by then… I don’t have any new jobs right now.”    
  
The hunter can feel a faint blush rising to his cheeks, slight embarrassment at being the focus of Hisoka’s gaze. Years ago, he could’ve held his eyes to Hisoka’s, burning with a challenge he is unfit to fill. However, these days, Hisoka’s gaze made him hard.    
  
“Then I’ll be back, Gon~.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, anything, I'm always a slut for you hedonists.
> 
> //ContrivedCircus.Tumblr.com//  
> *I take requests!


End file.
